Use of repeater nodes in telecommunication networks is well known. Typically the repeater nodes are stationed between a source node and a destination node to allow for data communicated from the source node to be communicated to the destination node over a distance that would otherwise be too great to maintain an acceptable signal quality if communication was made without the repeater nodes. A first repeater node conventionally receives the data being transmitted from the source node, performs any amplification which may be necessary due to a degradation of the signal, and transmits the amplified signal on to a second repeater node. The second repeater node in turn performs any amplification which may be necessary due to a degradation of the signal, transmits the amplified signal on to the next repeater node. This process will be repeated until a final repeater node transmits the data to the destination node. An advantage of systems that communicate data via repeater nodes is that a distance across which the source node and destination node can communicate can be increased beyond a distance that the source node and destination node would otherwise be able to communicate without the repeater nodes. Also a transmission method used by the repeater nodes for example a radio interface, need only have a maximum range of a distance between each of the repeater nodes. This allows for the use of transmission methods such as short range radio interfaces, for example Bluetooth, which may be particularly desirable because of low power consumption and minimal radio interference impact.
In one example of such a telecommunications network disclosed in our co-pending UK application number 0707924.7, repeater nodes are employed to communicate data between a mobile device and a control node. In order to enable efficient use of a radio interface used by the network, each repeater node is allocated a time slot of a time frame during which to transmit upstream or downstream data. Arranging the network so it uses a time division multiplex scheme such as this means that the network can operate on one frequency and provides an arrangement in which transceiver units of the repeater nodes need only transmit data at any one time slot and thus results in a lower power consumption of the repeater nodes.
As a result of a transmission range of a mobile device and the transceiver range of the repeater nodes, mobile devices will typically identify a nearest repeater node to which the mobile device should transmit and receive data. Therefore it can be desirable to arrange the network so that at any one time the mobile device has a designated repeater node to which it transmits data. When selecting a repeater node for the mobile device to communicate with, a repeater node is selected with which it shares the strongest radio link. This will typically be the repeater node nearest the mobile device but other factors may influence this such as interference and radio propagation effects. In one example the mobile device may identify the repeater node to which it should transmit and receive data, but in another example this might be selected by the network.
Providing an arrangement by which a mobile device can identify a most appropriate repeater node via which to transmit and receive data therefore represents a technical problem.